I Feel Like A Sea Slug
by forevershewolf219
Summary: What if your uncle is one of the most famous super heroes,Ever? what if your mom is Aqua girl? This is the story of Dawn Nightly,a Water elemental, and a beautiful young girl. She's tough as nails and hates heat. Her best friends are like her family and she just enter a new super hero school. she HATES Warren Peace, a Pyro Boy. But she finds out quickly that Fire and Water can mix.


It was my first day at Sky High, Whoopee friggen do. I hated the fact that I had to leave my old school; it was honestly an accident that I made Karen Fernandez's pants look like she peed herself. I was thankful for my powers, but still I hated that it made me a "freak" back at my old school.

I'm a Water Elemental, which means being able to shoot water out of your hands and never getting dry skin. My name is Dawn "Moxie" Nightly. Everyone just calls me Moxie though; Dawn Nightly is just the biggest oxymoron ever to me. The reason my name is Dawn Nightly is because my uncle on my dad's said is The Dark Knight. To top it off, my mom is the daughter of Aqua Man. So yes my mom is Tula -Aqua Girl- and my dad is just some No-Name named Scott.

Everyone knew I'd get my mom's powers, since Batman doesn't even have powers actually.

My best friend's moved with me, we all went to the same school, and we all are Super Hero's kids. Skylyn Kent was firstly my enemy, but when we found out that our dad's were close, we decided to become friends. Her uncle is Super Man, since both our dad's are the No-Name brothers of supers, they became super close. Her only power was to fly, but she was going to get more later on in life, everyone knew that.

My other best friend is Katie Sullivan; she is crazy, hyper, and deadly. Yes I said deadly! Her power is totally the opposite of her happy, hyper persona. She can see, hear, and ultimately control the dead. I don't mean dead bodys though, I mean like true blue ghosts. She honestly scared me to death, now I'm used to it.

So here I am, on this plan old yellow school bus; waiting to get to this "Super School". Katie sat next to me, while Skylyn sat in front of us.The bus driver hit every stop; I was just waiting to get to the school. I watched as kids piled in and listened to Kate talked about what people were wearing.

It was like a trademark for Katie to wear flowery clothes, or pastel colors. One thing Kate loved the most was skirts though. Isn't it ironic? I never wore light blues or flowy skirts. I wore leather, and dark blue. I believe if you wear girly colors and clothes, people would walk all over you. Skylyn wore all white and pink. Her favorite thing in the whole world was her white ripped skinny jeans.

I looked over the seat and saw she was wearing them today. As I was sitting back down I saw someone who just screamed "Be Scared". He was decked in a black leather jacket-like the one I'm wearing now only with long sleeves- , dark wash jeans, and combat boots. No one dared to even look at the kid! When he walked by everyone he passed fell silent though, so I knew they acknowledged his presence at least. He pasted Katie and me, I gave him a slight smile, and he gave me a flaming middle finger.

HE'S A PYRO!? Figures, I should have known really. The red, the leather, the way people quivered in fear. I honestly should have known!

I turned and leaned on the window, I felt the coolness on my forehead. I looked and saw the Pyro in the reflection; he was sitting right behind us. I could feel the heat he was sending out and I groaned. You know how some people sweat? I don't sweat, but my body has this weird reaction to heat. I'm over sensitive to heat as it is, but this Hot-head behind me it felt like the sun was sitting next to me.

When I get hot, I feel this sort of slime on my skin. Like someone took a sea slug and ran it up and down my arms a few times. This is how I "sweat". Katie looked at me, "EW! GET YOUR SLIMEY ARM AWAY FROM ME!" great now the whole bus thinks my powers was to turn into a giant slug. I splashed my arm with some water and sighed.

All of a sudden these metal bars strapped us down to our seats and I quickly looked out the window. We were about to drive off a cliff, was this teacher insane!? I was already making a plan to burst water underneath me so I wouldn't die. I knew Kate would just have some ghost carry her away, Skylyn could just fly away. But before I could panic about the metal belts we took off into the air.

Why didn't I realize that Sky High must be in the air? It's called _Sky High! _ If I keep this up I'm going to die at this school. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a dark chuckle. It came from the Pyro boy, he had a slight smile and he wasn't freaked out at all. Lucky little candle.

**(PAGE BREAK**)

Now the girls and I were walking into the school. We had just got a talk about the classes and our lockers from Principal Powers. All the students had to go to the gym to meet Coach Boomer. We walked into the gym to find some sort of small metal stage, with who I'm guessing to be Coach Boomer on the center of it. He gave a little speech on how we had to show our powers In front of everyone, right here, right now. He asked if we "got it", when we didn't answer he showed us why they call him "Boomer". He literally had a voice that could send us flying back against the wall.

Note to self: stay on Boomers good side.

I watched as he called up this nerdy ginger boy, was he really going to make him power up first? The kid said his name was Larry, which only made me feel even sorrier for him. That was till he powered up into a giant rock thing. Katie looked totally scared; Skylyn looked like she wanted to burst out laughing. I was simply awestruck; now I'm now completely convinced that I'm going to die here.

We watched as he got kicked up to Hero Status. We watched an ice girl, a mind reader, and shape shifter become Heroes. Then we watched a boy who can "glow", a girl who shifts into a guinea pig, and a dude who didn't have a power yet, all become Sidekicks. It was sad how people even get labeled here. But at least now I know who to watch for. This morning I saw the ice girl freeze a dude for hitting her butt with his laser vision. This is going to be a long four years.

Skylyn was called up and the Coach asked for a name and a power. "Skylyn Kent, I can fly." She simply said to the Coach. She let her "ghetto side" slip out through her words slightly. I honestly don't think Coach Boomer realized she was Clark Kent's –A.K.A Superman's- Niece. He pressed a button that sent Skylyn hurling through the air towards a wall, but she dodged it just in time and then zoomed off. When I say "zoomed", I mean she literally did just that. She was faster than a jet! Her amazing speed was pulled to a halt when she landed in front of Boomer. "Hero!" she shouted out. She smiled and came to stand next to me.

I watched as the Coach called some hippie girl up but she refused to show her powers. I could barely understand why she chose to do so though. "_**SIDEKICK!" **_ The coach roared at her, he literally blew all our hair back. Well now I'm sporting a "windblown" hair style. Another kid was dubbed as a Sidekick because his super power was to turn into a puddle, which is just sad honestly. After two more Heroes, one a girl with the power to carry things with her mind, the other a boy who could turn invisible, finally they called Katie.

I've been waiting for this all day!

"Name and Power?" the Coach question, he eyeballed the innocent looking girl. You could tell he was confused by what her power would be, after all, it's the innocent ones that are most deadly. "Katie Sullivan here!" she said bouncing on her feet lightly. "Power?" Boomer said a little on edge. She leaned in real close to him and gave him the coldest look I ever seen and whispered, "I see dead people," to him. He coughed and asked her to show everyone, he sounded scared out of his mind.

Katie summed for friend, Crystal. Nothing happened at first till the gym doors busted open and this see through girl walked towards us. Crystal grabbed Larry, the rock kid, and threw him cross the room. Coach whimpered out "Hero." Then just like that Crystal was gone.

Finally it was my turn to show off, which I loved to do by the way. Before he could ask hat my name was I said "Dawn Moxie Nightly, Hydro Head". People in the crowed looked confused but the Coached didn't. He pressed a button and I was engulfed with flames. It felt like being _way_ to close to that Pyro boy on the bus today. I felt the slime sort to come up on my skin; before I could turn into "The Blob" I sprayed the fire with my water till it was totally out. "Hero…" was all the Coach mumbled.

This was starting out to be a fairly good first day. Well that was true till we got to lunch. Since we're the new kids, we had no wear to sit and eat. The hippie girl who didn't use her powers asked Skylyn to sit and eat with her friends. Of course Skylyn asked if we could join her too, the hippie girl said yes. I found out her name was Layla. I told Layla that I wouldn't be joining them, but Kate and Skylyn would. I honestly just wanted some time to think, to have some peace and quiet.

Well I did get Peace but it wasn't the kind I wanted. I sat down at this table where no one sat, which was honestly surprising. But after sitting there for ten minutes I began to understand why no one sat here. In comes that Pyro from the bus, and he strides right to me. "What are you doing at my table," venom dripping from his every word. I simply rolled my eyes at him and ignored him completely. I found out from Layla that this kid is Warren Peace.

The name shook me up a bit; it made it very hard to sit at the same table with him. He's _The Warren Peace! _ He's the son of Barron Battle and Pace! This makes his name Warren Peace totally make sense. Pace means Peace in Italian, his dad's called is Barron _Battle. _ This makes Warren Peace a totally normal name. Dawn Nightly is still stupid though.

Lunch was probably the most awkward thing ever though. A Pyro and a Hydro sitting at the same table, being civilized, is _not _normal. Everything was fine! Well, till I kid with "Stretchy powers" tripped some boy. The kid looked like the American flag throw up on him; I remembered that he was the one with no powers. Then I realized he's the song of Jet Steam and the Commander! I think his name is Will.

I watched as he fell on the ground because he was tripped. But that's not why I watched this happen. Will's parents put Warren's dad in jail for life, no patrol until his fourth life or something like that. It was Will's first day here and he just happened to spill all his food on his arch enemy. I felt really sorry for this kid, but I couldn't feel too much pity for him, I felt more for Warren. His dad was put in jail when he was only six, and he wasn't coming out anytime soon. Even if he did somehow get out of jail before either of them die, would Warren still love him or forgive him?

My thoughts were interrupted by Warren growling something at Will, and then his arms flamed up. _Shit._ I have to intervene or else Will is going to turn into a smore! Quickly throwing fireballs with amazing skill, Warren walk closer to Will. Will ran toward the tables and he slid underneath. Warren threw fireball after fireball, each burning through the lunch table. It was no or never! I jumped out of my seat and rushed over to the Hot-head. I turned to Warren, Clicking the heels of my wrists together to create some water ready to be shot out of my wrists. Before I had the chance to cool Warren off, Will picked up the lunch table that Warren was on top of and he threw it across the room. I gasped as Warren went through _so many _walls!

Surprisingly Warren stood up and brushed himself off. "So you think I can't take a hit, Stronghold?!" Turning once again, I found Warren head to toe in flames, he was totally pissed off! That's when I took action, because this was my last chance to do so before it got out of hand. "Yo Peace!" I shouted and Warren turned to me slightly confused, yet still clearly pissed. I took the shot and water came gushing out of my hands, the force of the pressure was enough to send a soggy Warren into a wall. At least I didn't send him _through_ a wall.

As if it couldn't get any better, Principal Powers and Mr. Boy walked in and Will, Warren, and myself were sent to the detention room. I gave a sad look to Katie and she mouthed "Sorry" as I walked past her. Skylyn actually gave me a huge before I was sent to detention. It wasn't fair that I had to be stuck with them, I was stopping the fight! Principal Powers said I just shouldn't have taken any action at all since it wasn't in my "Place" to do so. That was a load of bull crap to me.

So now here I sit, in between Stronghold and Peace, trying to ignore the slimy feeling on my skin. What a perfect first day huh?


End file.
